Reclamation
by SassDragon
Summary: Teldryn never expected the renowned Dragonborn of Skyrim to walk right into The Retching Netch, and he certainly wasn't expecting to walk back out with him. The two set off and scramble to find whatever information they can on Miraak; who he is, why he's so determined to stop Evailo, and what his return could mean for the future of Tamriel. [Teldryn Sero/M!DB]
1. Chapter One

"This place is barbaric." Evailo huffed to himself as he ran a gloved hand through his long hair. He pushed a few stray hairs that had stuck to his face behind his elven ear while he was at it. There was a brief pause as he sat down next to his dog, Meeko, who looked almost as exhausted as the felt.

The elf took a few moments to catch his breath. He passed the time by watching the same Netch that he and Meeko saved from poachers just a little while ago.

Hell, they hadn't even taken two steps outside of the Raven Rock bulwark before one of the greasy nuisances approached the elf and his four-legged friend. The words barely even left her loose lips completely before the mer had drawn his sword.

Evailo absolutely loathed poachers. Not even bandits bothered the golden-skinned elf half as much, and that was saying something.

Meeko nudged his elven companion's hand with his muzzle. His tail wagged when green elven eyes finally drifted down to meet fiery amber irises.

"This place is worse than Skyrim." Evailo said to himself, shaking his head as he stood up.

Unbelievable. He had barely even set foot in Solstheim and already he felt exhausted. The people here were getting on his nerves, perhaps even more so than the Nords back in Skyrim.

"The Retching Netch." Evailo muttered to himself, reading off of the sign to the side of the small tavern.

He'd have to remind himself to ask why the owner chose such a unique name for this place. Tavern history always made for a good laugh.

"Out of my way." A larger Orc growled through the thick tusks that poked out from his large bottom lip. He practically kicked Meeko out of his way just to get inside.

"Know your place, outsider." A dark elf spat as well as he followed the Orc inside.

Evailo's jaw clenched while his blood boiled in his veins, a growl rising rapidly in his throat.

Now, the Altmer considered himself a patient man in spite of the dragon that nestled within him. But, yet, there were three sure-fire ways to piss him off. Poachers, mistreatment of his dog, and spiders.

With an infuriated snort, Evailo pushed open the doors. He only paused to request that Meeko wait for him outside.

The mer was ready to kick ass and take names later. But, at the same time, he figured should probably be rational about this whole thing. Although... then again, what was the fun in that?

Even so, he calmly strode up to the Orc and the Dunmer who shared a table at the front of the tavern. Planting his palms flat on the table, he leaned in close.

"I think you two owe me an apology." He stated.

The Orc glared at him. "Get out of here, elf, we don't owe you anything." He replied gruffly.

Evailo didn't like these guys. Did he have a reason? Sure. A good reason? In his eyes, yes. How many more did he need? None. One was good enough.

"Alright, I don't know what kinda stick you two have stuck up your asses, but I suggest you make haste in removing it. Preferably before I shove my foot so far up your rears that you're spitting thorns." The mer barked, his volume increasing with every word. "Now, apologize! It should not be that gods-damned hard to open your mouth and make words come out!"

Something changed in the Orc's demeanour. Perhaps it was the rumbling of the tavern walls that changed his mind. Whatever the case, he made snappy with changing his tone.

"Alright, alright. No need to get all worked up, okay? I promise, it won't happen again." Mogrul offered.

Although it could've been more elegantly worded, Evailo accepted it. He straightened up, his jewelry jangling as he did so, and walked off to retrieve Meeko.

By Auri-El, the mer had tried to get away from the rude inhabitants of Skyrim. But, instead, he walks right into an even more hostile environment. Honestly, Evailo would've gladly taken the pointless bickering of the Battle-Born and the Gray-Mane families over this any day.

* * *

Now, Teldryn Sero was a mer who had seen many things, mostly due to his travels. But, by the same septim, he sincerely doubted that he'd ever seen anything half as mesmerizing as the elf that just walked in.

He'd been quite surprised to see a stranger with that kind of bravado walk right into The Retching Netch. And then proceed to flat-out threaten Mogrul and Slitter, no less.

Why the stranger demanded an apology, Teldryn didn't know specifically. But it wasn't hard to guess, thanks to the Orc and the Dunmer's awful attitudes to those around them.

Teldryn watched as the Altmer stepped out of the tavern, only to return a moment later with a medium-sized dog tailing behind him.

The two decided to occupy a table nearby, just within earshot. The elf made himself comfortable by kicking his chair back and propping his feet upon the table.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his long hair, tucking some flyaway hairs behind his elven ear.

Geldis eventually made his way over to the table, after finishing up wiping down the bar. "What'll you have?"

"Uh, I'm not much of a drinker. Thank you." The elf dismissed him half-mindedly. After doing so,he pulled a map out of his knapsack, unfolding it and laying it out on the table before him.

"Let me know if you need anything." Geldis shrugged.

"Uh, actually, do you think you could tell me who Miraak is?" The other elf asked.

The Dunmer barkeep paused. "I feel like I've heard that name before, but... I'm afraid I can't help you." He frowned sympathetically.

"Ah, it's alright."

So, this stranger was looking for someone named Miraak... Teldryn felt like this was the perfect opportunity for him to offer his services.

The Dunmer took a rather large swig of his drink and walked over to the table where the High Elf still sat. Without even waiting for a proper invitation, Teldryn plopped down into the empty seat across from the elf.

Green eyes locked with red for a few brief moments before the stranger spoke first.

"Can I help you?"

"No, but I think I can help you." Teldryn replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

The other mer chuckled a bit at his blunt attitude. "How so?"

"You're obviously new to this place. I mean, it's not difficult to see that, your appearance screams outsider." The darker-skinned mer stated. "So, perhaps you will allow me to assist you with whatever it is you're looking for here."

"Ah, what makes you think I'm looking for something?" There was a thud as the taller elf let his chair drop onto all fours and leaned his elbows against the table.

The spellsword let out a wry chuckle. "No one comes to Solstheim for the scenery anymore, pretty boy." He shrugged. "This isn't exactly the most important part of Tamriel, if you haven't noticed. It's a corner of a corner that's just waiting to be forgotten."

The Altmer fell silent as he considered it for a moment. "And why, pray tell, should I hire you?"

"For one, I'm Teldryn Sero, the best damn spellsword in Tamriel. And two, I know Solstheim like the back of my hand." He said proudly. "If you're going to take on these ashlands, you'll need me."

The other elf smirked. "Well, I could definitely use help navigating this place." He admitted. "You start tomorrow."

There was a clank as the taller mer laid a coin purse down.

He then started to walk out of the tavern but paused to turn back to Teldryn. "But in the future, you might want to say you're the second best spellsword in Tamriel... Because I'm the first." He added with a charming grin.

Teldryn, in his stunned but awestruck daze, couldn't seem to think up a reply as he watched the Altmer disappear out of sight.

"That elf is going to get you into a world of trouble, Teldryn." Drovas cackled from his table in the corner.

And honestly, that was alright with Teldryn.

* * *

"So, what do you know about Miraak?" Teldryn inquired, taking a bite from his loaf of bread. "Anything?"

It had been a bit of a restless night for the Dark Elf. He had stayed awake nearly all night thinking about his new employer. Evailo was at least ten times prettier and much nicer to look at than all his previous bosses combined.

"Well, he definitely wants me dead." Evailo sighed, polishing one of his arm braces as he spoke. "He sent some of his men after me a few days ago, attacked me right in the middle of Whiterun."

"They just attacked you?"

"Well, first, they asked me if I was the Dragonborn, then attacked me when I gave them an answer."

Teldryn wasn't sure if he'd ever really believed in the tales of the Dragonborn. Regardless, he couldn't deny that if there ever was someone worthy of such importance and power, it was the elf that was sitting before him.

As he finished up polishing his armor, Evailo groaned. "This would be easier if I knew where to go or who to ask, but clearly no one here can help me."

There was a pause as the two began to think about alternative places to look for information.

"Hmm." Evailo hummed as he turned his attention to Teldryn. After a moment his vibrant green eyes widened slightly with realization. "Maybe no one here can help me, but I think I know some people who can."

Teldryn's eyebrows raised in surprise, before his confused demeanour turned to one of sass. "And just where in Tamriel are you planning on dragging me off to?"

"Teldryn Sero, pack your things, because we are going to Winterhold."

The Dunmer had to admit— though never aloud, of course— it'd be nice to get out of Solstheim for a while.

So just like that, the two packed Teldryn's things and boarded the next ship back to Windhelm.

It was on this two-day rendezvous of theirs that the Dunmer discovered something new about Evailo. As it turned out, the mer hated large bodies of water.

"You're joking." Teldryn stared in disbelief.

"Not really, no." He assured.

"What's wrong with water? It's breathtaking. Haven't you ever looked at it?" The darker-skinned elf queried, gazing over the side of the ship to peer down into the water.

Evailo joined him, but only for a moment before he reeled back. "Hard not to when you're an inch away from drowning."

That's when scarlet collided with peridot as Teldryn craned his head to look at him.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Maybe some other time."

Teldryn left it at that, for now. After all, it wasn't a 'no'. And the stubborn mer couldn't bring himself to pursue the matter further while they were surrounded by miles of water.

Besides, Teldryn wanted to give him the chance to come around on his own. It meant more that way.

"What are we looking for in Winterhold? It isn't exactly the most important city in Skyrim from what I've heard. Who could possibly help us there?" The Dunmer inquired, sitting down on the ship deck next to Evailo.

The High Elf chuckled. "I'll be the first to admit that Winterhold isn't exactly the most extravagant of places, but I do happen to know some people there who would gladly help me out." He answered, pausing to glance over at the shorter elf to his left. "Ever heard of the Mage's College of Winterhold?"

"Let me guess, you were a student there?"

"I was, for a little while. But my brother happens to be the Arch-Mage there. If anyone can help us, it's bound to be him." Evailo grinned. "Besides, he owes me."

"For what?" The mer asked curiously.

"I may have been partaking in some illegal activities, and I might have come across a Falmer translation tablet in the Markarth court wizard's tower. And I also maybe took a copy of it to my brother."

"I suppose I should refrain from asking just what illegal activity it was you were doing while you obtained this information."

"That would be a wise decision."

* * *

[A/N: I'm warning you all ahead of time, I am rarely ever satisfied with my writing so please forgive me if I go back and make a bazillion and one edits.

But yeah, I thought it'd be nice to post my Skyrim fanfiction publicly for once. Even if no one reads them, that's a-okay with me, cause I definitely will.

I sorta feel like I have a lot to cover in the next chapter because of how much went on in this one, but that's fine by me. Long chapters are the best chapters.]


	2. Chapter Two

For a whole three and a half days, The Northern Maiden sailed across vast amounts of salty ocean water. And during that time, Teldryn watched firsthand as Evailo weaseled septims from the crew. All the way down to the last gold coin they had.

It was then that Teldryn began to ponder. Who was Evailo? Where did he come from? Why did he and his brother seem to lead such differing lives? Did he have any other family?

Questions whirled around in Teldryn's head for what felt like ages. He'd never been so perplexed by one of his employers before.

See, before now, he had been a master at sizing up his bosses and what they were like before they even hired him... But this elf wasn't like that.

Evailo had the appearance of royalty, the intelligence of a scholar, and the attitude of a sabre cat. And it didn't even stop there. There was still so much more about him that Teldryn didn't know.

He was the most complicated mer that the Dunmer had ever met in his life.

"Come on, give us a rematch." Sogrlaf slurred drunkenly as he leaned against Evailo's chair. "Double or nothing."

"Now this is just pitiful, Sogrlaf." Evailo 'tsked', taking the Nord's chin in his hand. "Ask yourself this, what will happen if I win this time too? Terrible things, that's what."

"But if you lose–" The shipmate cut himself off by hiccuping.

"Which I won't."

"Then you'll owe me money." He finished finally. "Your luck's bound to run out sometime."

"I sincerely doubt it." Evailo muttered, more to himself than to the drunk man before him.

It was finally time for Teldryn to test the waters. He wanted to see how deep the Altmer's calm and witty charm ran, especially when his back was to a wall. As weird as it sounded, wanted to see Evailo squirm.

"I'll play you." Teldryn shrugged calmly.

There was silence for a moment.

"Alright." The taller elf said finally. He turned around in his seat and put a hand on Teldryn's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Best of luck."

Teldryn raised a dark eyebrow, a smile gracing his lips.

And so, the game of cards began. It was a fairly long game, stretching out to almost two hours long. By then, Sogrlaf and Lygrleid were both at least a bit sober.

Even though Teldryn had started out quite poorly in the game, Evailo never even batted an eye. In fact, he was almost too confident that Teldryn would win.

But before the game could end properly, the Northern Maiden came to a stop as it docked outside of Windhelm.

"Ah, that's not a fair closing!" Lygrleid shouted.

Evailo scoffed and took Teldryn's wrist in hand, revealing the cards that the Dark Elf had been dealt. "Royal flush." He stated. "We win."

"By a hair." Sogrlaf hissed sorely under his breath.

The elf responded by rolling his eyes without the courtesy of another word. His hand jumped to Teldryn's shoulder as he lead the Dark Elf off the ship.

Meeko followed quickly behind them, stopping momentarily to stretch.

Behind them, they could hear the two sailors cursing each other. It was outmatched to the shouting of Captain Gjalund.

"What would you have done if I'd lost?" The Dunmer asked curiously as they stepped inside the city.

Gods, Teldryn had forgotten how cold it was here. Both the weather and the people here were freezing by the very definition of the word.

"You wouldn't have."

"But—" Teldryn began. He trailed off once he'd had a chance to think about the taller mer's response. "You rigged it?"

"Not directly..." Evailo hesitated. "How about I save the rather complicated explanations for another day? This city gives me a headache." He suggested.

* * *

"It's a four hour carriage ride to Winterhold from here. Think you can manage, or do you want to stay here for tonight?" Evailo asked, looking over at Teldryn, who was already yawning in reply.

The two elves were desperate to get out of Windhelm. So much so that they payed double in carriage fair just to get to Whiterun that same night. But, yet, their exhaustion was quickly catching up with them.

"That better be a rhetorical question." Teldryn stated, unamused.

Even Meeko looked like he was about to fall down from being so tired. And truth be told, Evailo couldn't really blame them because he felt it too.

Evailo grinned. "Come on." He beckoned.

The trio walked the stone pathway all the way up to the large wooden gates. The gates were accompanied by the presence of two guards who looked pretty drowsy too. Evailo did the honours of pushing them open and then following his companions inside.

As soon as they stepped inside, they were met by the peaceful sound of trickling water under their feet. The bridge that they were standing on lead into the plains district of Whiterun, which was mostly a marketplace.

Teldryn wasn't too impressed with it. Blacklight was something else entirely for mortal eyes to behold. This? This looked like nothing more than an outdated old hamlet, charming as that may be to someone. But, admittedly, it was rather peaceful.

"So, where's the inn?" He inquired.

Evailo scoffed. "Inn? I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" The spellsword pressed.

The Altmer never answered. Instead, he left Teldryn to wonder silently about what he meant. He lead the way past Warmaiden's and the Drunken Huntsman, all the way up to Breezehome.

He almost reached for the lockpicks he had stashed beneath his armour from habit, but stopped just in time. It was then that he remembered he actually had a key to this place.

Evailo swung the door open, a rush of warmth from the roaring fire enveloping the two.

"My Thane." Lydia greeted, instantly stiffening at the sight of Teldryn.

"He's with me, Lydia." Evailo smiled, clapping her on her steel-clad shoulder in greeting. "What's the word around town?" He asked casually, beginning to strip off his cuirass to reveal a plain white shirt he wore beneath.

Meeko occupied his usual spot on the floor near the fire. The dog sprawled out on the fur laid out especially for him, looking very glad to be home.

It was hard to think, as happy as Meeko was these days, that Evailo found him living alone in an old shack in the middle of nowhere. His former owner had passed away from Rockjoint, and Evailo didn't have the heart to leave the poor dog there.

Teldryn took the chance to look around and inspect the small house.

It was only two-stories, but rather cozy. A bit cramped, for someone wearing armour, but just right for a small family. If Teldryn thought about it, he could see Evailo sitting in a chair by the fire. A book in one hand with a drink in the other. It was something that the Dark Elf hoped to witness himself someday.

In the back of his mind, the elf could hear his companion and the Nord woman he just recently met, as they conversed with one another.

"Lovely." Evailo said, taking a deep breath and rubbing his skin to work out the indentations of the armour he wore. He crossed the room and put a hand on Teldryn's shoulder. "Teldryn, this is my Housecarl, Lydia. Lydia, this is Teldryn."

The two shook hands in greeting. They proceeded to exchange words that Evailo was really just too lazy and far too tired to pay attention to.

It felt like it had been ages since he'd seen a bed, let alone slept in one. And he knew that Teldryn had a lot he wanted to talk about. He could sense it. But it had to wait until Evailo's mind was refreshed and fully awake before he delved into that.

See, Evailo's life story was a complicated one. He would like to be somewhat more alert while sharing such personal information with someone else.

"My Thane, do you need anything? I was planning to go to the Bannered Mare, but I can stay if you wish." The Housecarl offered.

"Nah, you go on. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yessir," Lydia nodded, taking her leave of the small house.

After she left, Teldryn turned to Evailo. "You don't think I scared her off, do you?" He asked, half-joking.

"Of course not." The Altmer grinned to himself, putting away his weapons into a chest. "She fancies one of the men who stays there, his name is Sinmir I believe. I think he used to be a guard or something."

"Ah." He said understandingly.

"I hate to run off and leave you high and dry, but it has been a long and exhausting week so I am going to bed." Evailo announced, pausing to grab an apple from the dining room table to take with him. "Please, make yourself at home. What's mine is yours. Oh, and there is a guest bedroom upstairs on the left for whenever you get tired."

Meeko trotted upstairs in pursuit of his mer, his tail wagging excitedly.

Teldryn rolled his eyes. He didn't much care for dogs, never had, but Meeko was fairly amusing sometimes. How could you not like that overgrown, mangy mutt?

* * *

As hard as he tried, Teldryn couldn't sleep that night. He laid awake in silence for hours. A thousand and one thoughts emerged from the untouched corners of his mind. They badgered him to aggravation and drove him insane.

This whole situation was something that seemed so much bigger than two mere mer. This was something that seemed so much bigger than Tamriel itself.

Dragons?

Yeah, okay, maybe Teldryn could believe that. After all, if the Daedra and the Dwemer existed, who was he to shoot down the probability of dragons? He'd seen oddities that were just as far-fetched before.

But mortals who could shout dragons out of the sky and swallow their souls? That was a little bit harder to believe.

He thought, only briefly, about going into Evailo's room and waking him up to share his queries. He decided against it though, because at least one of them needed a clear head for the tasks ahead.

Something else was bothering Teldryn too.

He knew jack shit about this elf, and yet he couldn't get him out of his head. Here he was at 3 in the morning, wide awake and pondering about that stupid mer. Evailo was most likely sound asleep across the hall by now.

Teldryn didn't believe he'd ever had a more frustrating experience with any of his former patrons. And he'd worked with Nords who were as stubborn as stone walls before.

It was pissing him off.

He needed answers. He needed closure. He needed to be aware that Evailo was a mortal being, and not some ethereal god like Teldryn believed him to be.

He needed to know if he even stood a chance.

At a quarter 'til six, Teldryn finally gave up on trying to get any sleep, and rolled out of bed.

The mer stepped out into the hallway. He was able to catch a tiny glimpse of Evailo's sleeping figure with Meeko occupying the space next to him.

He rolled his eyes, avoiding a smirk as he walked downstairs.

Lydia was at the door, looking as if she hadn't slept a wink, conversing with who Teldryn assumed to be a courier.

They exchanged light words before he handed her a few envelope. Some of which were wax sealed while others weren't. There was also a lone book amongst the haul. Everything was carelessly abandoned on the kitchen table all the same. Much to Teldryn's surprise.

Lydia scoffed at him and his reaction. "You honestly don't think Evailo reads all these, do you?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything." Teldryn said, holding up his hands in defense.

"No, but you were thinking it." She replied, then shook her head. "He's famous around here, for reasons both good and bad. The people of Skyrim expect him to be at their every beck and call, but... He's still just one person."

"That's an insane amount of pressure." The mer commented.

"It is." Lydia agreed bitterly. "But, he tries." She added in a softer tone.

"I hate to ask, but, do you think you could tell me a little bit about him? You obviously know him much better than I do." Teldryn asked, taking a seat across from Lydia.

"Well... I probably don't know much more than you do. That elf's a bloody mystery to everyone. But I'll give it a shot if you like. What's on your mind?"

"Do you know where he's from?" The spellsword asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's from the Summerset Isle." She brought a hand up to rest on her chin as she thought. "His family still lives there, that much I know. For some reason, he left when he was pretty young."

"But his brother is here, right?" Teldryn's brow furrowed.

"Yes. Calicano came after him a couple years back, after managing to locate his whereabouts. They both have very different views. So things didn't go over as smoothly as the two had hoped when they reunited." She explained. "Calicano agreed to give Evailo his space, but he wanted to remain in Skyrim anyways to look after him."

"So he enrolled at the College of Winterhold?"

"Yep. Said he wanted something more fulfilling to do with his time and his smarts." Lydia nodded.

"Mm." The mer hummed lightly. "How did you two meet?"

"You make it sound as if it's a fairytale." She chuckled. "Actually, Jarl Balgruuf assigned me to him. Evailo had helped take down a dragon that was terrorizing the Western Watchtower. It wasn't exactly a glamorous, chance meeting."

"Do you think he's the Dragonborn?" Teldryn asked.

"That's not for me to decide." The Nord paused, letting out a deep breath. "The Greybeards certainly have faith in him, though."

Teldryn nodded absentmindedly, leaning back in his chair. As helpful as all that was, it still wasn't enough to sate his curiosity. He wanted to know more about Evailo. He wanted to know everything. Even the smallest detail was important.

* * *

Evailo woke up to his face in Meeko's fur. Although it was kind of dusty and hot, he refused to move. This was the most comfortable he had been in days.

"Evailo!"

Son of a bitch.

He narrowed his green elven eyes in a furious glare at the light that was filtering through the hallway.

There had better be a damn good reason for Lydia matching into his room. And yanking away the pillow he had pulled over his head to block out her insanely loud voice.

"Did you come to cuddle with me?" The mer asked unenthusiastically, stifling a yawn. "Because if not, I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"You wish." The Nord snarled. "Now get up, you need to get an early start on today."

"Since when did you become my mother?" He hissed.

"Since you proved that you can't handle your own responsibility." She shot back over her shoulder. "You have ten minutes before I come back up here." She barked, stepping out of his room and walking back downstairs.

"Ten minutes." He repeated under his breath, silently mocking her in his head.

Although Lydia could be a bit of a nag sometimes, he knew it was for his own good. He needed a little guidance sometimes. Whether she knew it or not, she provided that much-needed guiding light.

He washed up quickly, and threw on some clean underclothes as well as his armour. Then he walked downstairs with his half-asleep dog trailing behind him. All with a couple minutes to spare.

"About time." Teldryn commented. "You ready to get going?" He asked.

"Let me gather my things, I'll meet you at the gates." Evailo replied.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you there." The Dark Elf said, closing the door behind him.

"Lydia, you hold the fort down until we get back, alright?" He joked, tossing some fairly important junk he was carrying around into a trunk as he spoke.

She cuffed him on the back of the head. "You need to be more careful." Lydia stated seriously. "Whatever's going on, whoever those people who attacked you were... They're much more dangerous than you realize."

He chuckled bitterly. "You think I'm enjoying this?"

"I never said that, but I know you well enough to know that you're not taking this seriously." She stared him down with intense blue eyes. "You're stalling."

He closed the trunk loudly. "Whoever Miraak is, he's after me specifically, which means that the world is safe until he has me. But I need to know what I'm dealing with this time, because you are right... It's a lot more dangerous this time around."

"Be careful." She said.

"Do my best." He promised, pausing as he stepped to the door. "This Sinmir guy... don't let him touch my things."

Lydia scoffed and rolled her eyes in reply, pushing him out and closing the door behind him.

Teldryn was waiting for him at the gates, with Meeko by his side. He seemed to be growing fond of the dog, though the Dark Elf personally preferred cats.

"Let's get going." The taller elf said, motioning for the spellsword to follow him.

"What's the plan?" Teldryn questioned, following Evailo down the same stone pathway they walked just hours before.

Time was of the essence. They needed to act quickly and cleverly if they wanted to stand a somewhat fair chance against Miraak.

"The plan is to get to Winterhold as fast as possible. Then, we pray that the College has some information on what we're dealing with." Evailo sighed. "And if that fails... We'll find some other way to prepare."

The two elves glanced at one another silently, both knowing just what the other was thinking.

At a time like this, you could only take it one step at a time.


End file.
